The present invention generally relates to a new chemical formation, and more specifically, to a solvent for removing cured adhesives and coatings on a member, which include UV mercaptoester modified acrylate, UV acrylate, acid cured or a thermoplastic; a salvaging component of electronic products; and salvaging both wire and wireless types of suspensions for a Head Gimble Assembly of a disk drive.
In an HGA manufacturing process, adhesive is generally applied for bonding a slider and a suspension, as shown in FIG. 4. For example, Japanese Patent Application No. 9-347678 discloses a method utilizing anisotropic conductive adhesive or the like to bond a head slider fixedly to a suspension to electrically connect the head slider to the suspension. When it is necessary for a suspension or slider to be salvaged, the adhesive needs to be cleaned up. However, a prior art solvent can only swell the adhesive and a subsequent mechanical force is applied for complete removal. As the suspension is very precise and soft, salvage yield is very low.
Consequently, a new solvent is presented according to the present invention so as to overcome these problems.
One object of the present invention is to provide a solvent for complete removal of adhesive on a member without damage to the trace.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a process for complete removal of adhesive using the solvent.
In one aspect of the present invention, a solvent for removing cured adhesives and coatings comprises about 50% (Vt) Saturated Sodium Hydroxide ethanol solution, about 50% (Vt) Acetone, and a small amount of surface agent.
In another aspect of the present invention, a process for removing cured adhesives using the solvent comprises following steps:
mixing well the components of the solvent together so that they form a uniformly mixed solution;
immersing a member from which cured adhesive needs to be removed into the mixing solution for 5-20 minutes so that the adhesive on the member is removed; and
cleaning the member in water.
The solvent in accordance with the present invention can dissolve the cured crosslink adhesive and coating on a member very quickly by immersing the member into a solution comprising the solvent, clean the substrate, and prevent the discoloration of the substrate so that the processes become more compact and simple and the salvage yield is increased from about 50% to about 80% (counting by suspension).
Moreover, the solvent in accordance with the present invention, or a solution comprising the solvent has no side effect to the environment.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the detailed description of preferred embodiments of the present invention with the accompanying drawings.